Magical Creature Power Suit
The Magical Creature Power Suit is a special system created by Sofia that is like Aviva's creature power suits, only it gives the user the certain abilities of various magical animals from the Fantasy Forest, or other magical creatures instead of regular animals. (hence the name; Magical Creature Power) When the suits are activated, it generates a form that gives the powers of the magic animal the disc is based on to the user. In order to be activated, the user must have the disc on them and come in contact somehow with the creature. The suits can be deactivated if they come in contact with something that could short out an electrical system, unless they're protected against it. Construction Sofia got the idea from a Wild Kratts cartoon that she, Kwazii, and Jake have been watching. She spent a day on the construction of the suits. In an inert mode, the suit consists of a vest equipped with slots for the discs, and gloves with DNA scanners, just like Aviva's creature power suits. The exact material of which the suits are made of has not been revealed; it is most likely some form of composite plastics. (judging by the absence of ever breaks or cracks) When activated, the suit "forms" from an unknown source of additional structural elements. (wings, ears, fangs, etc) Once activated, the suits connect to the user's nervous system. Since the mass of these elements clearly superior to the mass of the suit, they could have been delivered from the outside. The exact energy source of the suits is unknown. Based on the fact that the suit can obviously run for a very long time and do not need to be recharged, it is (most likely) some form of ultra-compact nuclear power element (hard to imagine something more compact and durable, able to operate even in the cold sea water). Sofia designed the suits specifically for Captain Jake and Kwazii. However, just rarely the other members of the Disney Junior Club (like Connor/Catboy) wear them as well. They're seen wearing them a few times throughout the series. Sofia is later shown to have her own magical creature power suit. Each power suit has been designed to share it's users theme/favorite color: *Kwazii - Orange *Jake - Brown/Blue *Sofia - Purple/Pink *Callie - Pink (only shown two times so far: ''The Magical Creature Race'''' and [[Magical Creature Christmas Rescue|''Magical Creature Christmas Rescue]]) *Connor/Catboy - Cerulean blue (Catboy and Captain K9, Catboy Plays the Tune!, and Shadow the Onyx Direwolf) Episodes where the suits malfunctioned * Solar Simian Monkey Man * Captain Chihuacabra * Magic Creepy Creatures! Power Discs Little Fawn Power Disc.jpg Trick-Or-Treent Power Disc.jpg Patriotter Power Disc.jpg Winter Equifox Power Disc.jpg Mouseguard Power Disc.jpg Solar Simian Power Disc.jpg Puppy Love Power Disc.jpg Norse Horse Power Disc.jpg Aries Power Disc.jpg Halloweasel Power Disc.jpg Scaredy Cat Power Disc.png Love Dove Power Disc.jpg Matripony Power Disc.jpg Smitten Kitten Power Disc.jpg Haka Kiwi Power Disc.jpg Dripmunk Power Disc.jpg Aquarius Power Disc.jpg XO Ox Power Disc.jpg Dragonfly Power Disc.jpg Lucky Rabbit Power Disc.jpg Ampeater Power Disc.png Rudolphin Power Disc.jpg Lucky Duck Power Disc.jpg Weasel Witch Power Disc.jpg Orca Snail Power Disc.jpg Ocean Owl Power Disc.jpg Orangubang Power Disc.jpg Captain K9 Power Disc.jpg Spring Wing Power Disc.jpg Sugarskull Glider Power Disc.png Skeletal Steed Power Disc.jpg Cheep Power Disc.png Prince Charring Power Disc.jpg Petite Panda Power Disc.jpg Hummingburn Power Disc.png Mercat Power Disc.jpg Maid Mareian Power Disc.jpg Cinderelka Power Disc.png Lightning Leopard Power Disc.jpg Frostfang Power Disc.jpg Crystal Unicorn Power Disc.jpg Jasmine Jaguar Power Disc.jpg Steamtrunk Power Disc.jpg Petal Peacock Power Disc.jpg Boarealis Power Disc.png Halfmoon Howler Power Disc.png Ornament Octopus Power Disc.png Mamaroo Power Disc.jpg Pandaffodil Power Disc.jpg Aquafox Power Disc.jpg Beauty Power Disc.png Banana Slug Power Disc.png Aurora Pegasus Power Disc.png Seafoam Sloth Power Disc.png Aquaconda Power Disc.png Festive Firefly Power Disc.png Ra Power Disc.jpg Cactus Kitsune Power Disc.jpg Glacial Griffin Power Disc.jpg Northwest Whale Power Disc.jpg Melodeer Power Disc.jpg Rainguin Power Disc.jpg Peony Pony Power Disc.jpg Party Penguin Power Disc.jpg Snapdragon Power Disc.jpg Quartz Quetzalcoatl Power Disc.png Goldscale Power Disc.png Gemini Power Disc.png Summer Equifox Power Disc.png Monarchy Power Disc.png Jellyflash Power Disc.png Jackal Lantern Power Disc.jpg Pearl Peryton Power Disc.png Aquatter Power Disc.jpg Pyro Pony Power Disc.png Wild Wondercat Power Disc.jpg Pisces Power Disc (1).jpg Hippogryph Power Disc.png Secret Santler Power Disc.png Iciclaw Power Disc.png Garnet Pony Power Disc.png Arboar Power Disc.png Amethyst Pony Power Disc.png Great Danebow Power Disc.png Cerberus Power Disc.png Electricute Power Disc.png French Hen Power Disc.png Lemurcury Power Disc.png Frankenswine Power Disc.png Moonkey Power Disc.png Eerie Owl Power Disc.png Dragonfly Power Disc.png Airy Otter Power Disc.png Deadwing Power Disc.png Plutopus Power Disc.png Caturn Power Disc.png Garnet Griffin Power Disc.png Chipskunk Power Disc.png Craguar Power Disc.png Merry Meerkat power disc.png Goblin Gobbler power disc.png Tree Frog Power Disc.png Abominable Snowcat Power Disc.png River Runner Power Disc.png Capricorn Power Disc.png Category:Items Category:Technology Category:Inventions Category:Sofia's inventions